1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a folding seat for a motor vehicle, which is foldable when not in use, and more particularly to a folding seat which is installed in a driver's cabin of a truck or the like for use as an extra seat.
2. Description of a Prior Art
One of the conventional seats of a type as mentioned hereinabove is shown in FIG. 13, which is commonly called "jump seat" the seat cushion of which is foldable when not in use. The seat has a seat cushion 100 which is pivotally mounted on a base structure 102 secured to a floor 101 of the driver's cabin near a rear or side wall 104 of the same. The seat cushion 100 has a supporting stay 103 pivotally hanging down therefrom. A spring (no numeral) biases the stay 103 toward the seat cushion 100. When not in use, the seat cushion 100 assumes an upright folded position as illustrated by a phantom line. Upon requirement of use, the seat cushion 100 is pulled down from the folded position and the stay 103 is pulled against the spring bringing the lower free end thereof into locking engagement with a suitable portion of the base structure 102 so as to hold the seat cushion 100 in a horizontal in-use position as illustrated by a solid line. The wall 104 located behind the seat can serve as a backrest.
However, as is understood to those skilled in the art, the handling of the seat is not easy because of the troublesome steps required for assembling and/or folding the seat. In fact, the troublesome work may cause the operator to get hurt in the finger.